Fullmetal Alchemist Unlimited Episode 27: Don't Be A Clown
by 1942
Summary: Our heroes and several other people enjoy their time at the Central City Amusement Park! Trisha Jr. meets and makes friends with a clown named Bonky, who drags her away from her family and friends, having dirty plans for Trisha Jr.


I own **NOTHING!** Fullmetal Alchemist is owned by FUNimation Entertainment, Toei Animation, Saban Entertainment, Fox Kids, 20th Century Fox and Hiromu Arakawa!

Fullmetal Alchemist Unlimited Episode 27: Don't Be A Clown

Episode 27

"Don't Be A Clown"

NOTE #1: The season 1 intro goes the same

NOTE #2: Every kind of fighting move, especially punching and kicking, have Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm fighting move sound effects.

The Central City Amusement Park Entrance, The Central City Amusement Park, Central City, Amestris – March 1, 1999 8:47 AM/The Central City Amusement Park, Central City, Amestris – March 1, 1999 8:47 AM

At the Central City Amusement Park, the Elric family, the Mustang family and Havoc family, all in their normal clothes, happily enter the amusement park as the ferris wheel, merry-go-round, tilt-a-whirl, spinning ride and swing ride are seen in the distance.

Park Bonky The Clown Show, Central City, Amestris – March 1, 1999 8:47 AM

At Bonky The Clown's Show stand, the Elric family, the Mustang family and Havoc family watch Bonky The Clown, who looks like Marcel from Aikatsu, but with a pink cloud hair dye on the center of his afro. juggling assorted color balls from his clown box. _"TA-DA!"_ Bonky exclaimed as he finishes his juggling performance, ending with our heroes applauding, while Bonky gets four eggs from his clown box to offer the audience to juggle them. "Juggle my eggs and make them fly! Won't one of you…Give it a try?" Bonky sang. "I'll do it!" Maes replied as he runs over to juggle the four eggs Bonky will give him, to which the clown handed Maes the eggs. As Maes was about to juggle the eggs, two security guards, the one in the right bald and buff and the one in the left partially skinny but buff, pass by. "One, two, three, four!" Maes said as he tries to juggle the first two eggs, but fails and results in the eggs falling in the security guard's heads, but weren't angry. "Oh, I am so sorry Mr. security guards!" Winry apologized as the security guards waved their right hands with smiles on their faces. "Happens all the time, just have fun!" The Bald Buff Security Guard replied as he, his partner and Winry wave goodbye with smiles, with the security guards heading back to the amusement park's security station. "Hey, Winry! I'm starving! Let's get something to eat at the food court!" Edward said as everyone follows him to the food court. However, Trisha Jr. stopped because she wanted to stay with Bonky. "Can I stay here and play with Bonky?" Trisha Jr. asked as Winry crouches down to give Trisha Jr. her answer. "Trisha, we're supposed to stick together." Winry said as Bonky's eyes glow red in anger, without the two girls noticing. "How about we get some grub, and then we'll come back." Winry finished. "Okay." Trisha Jr. replied as she and her mother hold hands and head to the food court, with Trisha Jr. waving goodbye to her clown friend. "Bye, bye! See you soon!" Bonky said as he waves back at Trisha Jr. "Sooner than you think!" Bonky whispered as he grins evilly with sharp teeth.

The Lightning Wing Bridge, The Lightning Wing – March 1, 1999 8:50 AM

As The Lightning Wing flies to the right, the scene cuts to The Lightning Wing Bridge, where The Lightning is happily watching his fake clown while cackling through his Lightning Chair's personal computer screen. "I hope that clown is ready!" The Lightning sneered. "And if he is, he'll use his evil magic to drain Edward and his allies of their happiness. Then he'll transform into the horrible demon Frown Clown and terrorize the planet! Also, he'd better not blow it!" The Lightning finished as he deactivates his chair's personal computer screen.

The Central City Amusement Food Court, The Central City Amusement Park, Central City, Amestris – March 1, 1999 8:47 AM

At the Central City Amusement Park's food court, Edward is full from eating the food court's hamburger special. "Man, that hamburger special filled me up real good!" Edward complained playfully as he puts his hands on his stomach until getting up, with Alphonse, Trisha the Mustang family and Havoc family already done eating and heading to the rides. Maes was buying a gumball with a quarter and puts it in his mouth once he got it. As for Winry, who was still holding Rosie, was buying a bottle of water from a nearby drink vending machine, and while she was getting it, Bonky appeared and tells Trisha Jr. to come play with him while leaving the food court with her clown friend. "Trisha!" Winry yelled as she noticed Trisha Jr. was gone. "Edward, watch over Maes and Rosie, Trisha's gone I have to go find her before something bad happens!" Winry said as she hands Rosie to Edward and sets off to find Trisha Jr.

The Central City Amusement Park, Central City, Amestris – March 1, 1999 9:06 AM

As Winry walked all around the amusement park for several minutes, she was able to find Trisha Jr. walking with Bonky near the haunted house ride at the edge of the park.

The Haunted House Ride Entrance, The Haunted House Ride, The Central City Amusement Park, Central City, Amestris – March 1, 1999 9:07 AM

At the haunted house ride's entrance, Trisha Jr. and Bonky end their walk. "You're a fun friend, Mr. Bonky!" Trisha Jr. said. "I've got a new trick to show you!" Bonky replied as he takes out a light brown handkerchief from his left pocket and waves it around. "Trisha, were supposed to stay together, remember?" Winry asked worryingly as she crouches down and turns her eldest daughter around to see her, with Bonky's eyes glowing red in anger again, but smiles with sharp teeth while doing so. "Come on, let's go." Winry said as she gets up and begins to bring her back to the rest of their family, but was stopped by Bonky who grabbed Trisha Jr. by the upper arms. "Not so fast, mommy! Trisha is staying with me!" Bonky exclaimed as he rubs Trisha Jr.'s head. "Clown, back off!" Winry said as she drags Trisha Jr. away from Bonky, causing the latter's eyes to glow red in anger while smiling with sharp teeth, to which Winry finally noticed. No, mommy, no he's my friend!" Trisha Jr. said as Bonky grabs her from behind and drains her of her happiness by sucking its green sparkle from Trisha Jr.'s mouth to his mouth, turning her skin pale and eyes pink as she falls to the ground back first. "What have you done!?" Winry asked with tears in her eyes as Bonky sucks the happiness out of Winry as well as she falls to the ground face first with her skin pale and pink eyes.

The Central City Amusement Park Food Court, The Central City Amusement Park, Central City, Amestris – March 1, 1999 7:40 PM

Back at the Central City Amusement Park's food court, after hours of waiting, and with the amusement park closing soon as the sun sets, Edward, Maes and Rosie, who is carried by Edward, are getting impatient that their fun ends soon thanks to the two girls. "I'm tired of waiting!" Edward yelled. "The park is closing soon and Winry still hasn't come back from getting Rosie!" Edward shouted as he prepares to go after his wife sand eldest daughter himself, and coincidentally, the two security that Maes had accidentally threw eggs on, passed by the food court. "Mr. Elric, if you're worried about your wife and daughter, let us look after your son and baby daughter." The Partially Skinny But Buff security guard as Edward nodded, then goes over to Maes. "Now Maes, I have to look for your mom and sister, you and Rosie wait here until I come back with them, these nice security guards will protect you 'till then." Edward finished as Maes and Rosie nod, with Edward taking off to find his wife and eldest daughter.

The Swing Ride, The Central City Amusement Park, Central City, Amestris – March 1, 1999 7:47 PM

At the swing ride, Alphonse, Trisha, the Mustang family and Havoc family are leaving the swing ride that they enjoyed. "Let's get on more rides until the park closes!" Roy said as he, Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer, Jean, Maria and Martin get off the stairs of the ride and decide which ride to go on next before the park closes. **"GUYS!"** Edward screamed as he approaches the others. "What is it, Edward?" Trisha asked worryingly. "I think there's something very wrong with his amusement park! Ever since that clown met Winry and Rosie, the two have disappeared without a trace! We need to find them!" Edward shouted. "Don't you worry, brother! We'll find them! I guarantee it!" Alphonse exclaimed as Edward nodded. Edward then leads the search for Winry and Trisha Jr.

The Haunted House Ride Entrance, The Haunted House Ride, The Central City Amusement Park, Central City, Amestris – March 1, 1999 7:55 PM

Back at the haunted house ride's entrance, our heroes, except for Winry and Trisha Jr., reach a dead end, but still refuse to give up. Then all of the sudden, four random looking clowns stand in their way as they stare at Edward and company evilly. "Something tells me these guys aren't here to juggle!" Jean said as the clowns approach them. "Relax, Jean. These are just men in clown costumes!" Edward replied as the first clown turns out to be an L-Bot wearing a rainbow clown neck ruffle while carrying an L-Bot Blaster. "Oh yeah, some clowns, huh!" Riza complained. The second clown was an L-bot wearing a rainbow clown neck, coming from behind while carrying an L-Bot Blaster. Then from out of nowhere, Bonky ops up from below, juggling another bunch of assorted color balls. Bonky then throws a red ball at the third clown, revealing him as an L-Bot wearing a purple-red clown neck ruffle while carrying an L-Bot Blaster. Bonky finishes his L-Bot exposure by throwing a pink ball the fourth clown, revealing him as an L-Bot wearing a rainbow clown neck ruffle while carrying an L-Bot Blaster. But worse, Edward and company saw a yellow neon sign on the top of the amusement park's largest roller coaster that says **"GO TO HELL!"** while flashing yellow. "Leave them and come with me if you want to see your precious wife and daughter alive again!" Bonky mocked as he starts runs away. "Alright clown, where are my wife and daughter?" Edward asked angrily as he approaches Bonky. Brother, don't go!" Alphonse shouted offscreen as Edward looks at his younger brother, mother and friends getting ready to face the five neck ruffle wearing L-Bots, giving Bonky the chance to run away. "Come on! I don't have all night!" Bonky bellowed as he runs away laughing, going into the haunted house ride while Edward furiously goes after him to save Winry and Trisha Jr. **"MEGA ALCHEMY FLAME BREATH!"** Roy shouted as he uses his flame breath to scorch off all upper the bodies of the four clown neck ruffle wearing L-Bots in a 360 attack, killing them, as well as scaring a few people away as they scream.

The Haunted House Ride, The Central City Amusement Park, Central City, Amestris – March 1, 1999 7:55 PM

At the haunted house ride, Edward confronts Bonky in the ride's measuring station. "You're going, clown!" Edward shouted. "No more…Clowning around! **HHHAHHHAAHHHAAA!"** Bonky laughed as he waves his right index finger, then melts like the Wicked Witch Of The West from The Wizard Of Oz, revealing himself to be the clown demon, Frown Clown, still laughing while doing so, angering Edward even more. "Alchemist, your wife and daughter are at the end of this ride's tracks! If you don't get there before the ride, these two bitches are ridekill! **HHAHHAA!"** Frown Clown laughed as he turns on the ride with his evil magic, which will kill Winry and Trisha Jr. if Edward doesn't save them before the ride kills them, then hops in the front seat without putting on the seat's safety bar and cackles while the ride heads for Winry and Trisha Jr., with Edward charging at the demon by hoping from each seat's safety bar.

The Haunted House Ride Entrance, The Haunted House Ride, The Central City Amusement Park, Central City, Amestris – March 1, 1999 7:59 PM

Back at the haunted house ride's entrance, as night finally comes, a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Roy, Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer, Jean, Maria and Martin head into the ride to help Edward save his wife sand eldest daughter, but Skull, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku and Arthur Lucifer lightning teleport in front of them with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects, blocking the others' way to protect Frown Clown. "You're in our way! **MOVE!"** Roy shouted. "Not gonna happen!" Agent Bishop replied. "If you really want to help your friend, you'll have to go through us first!" Agent Bishop yelled. "Alright Mahasa, Jennifer, Martin you three need to hide somewhere safe and wait for us there!" Roy said as all three children hide behind a bush near the ride's front entrance to wait for their parents and friends there. A transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria charge at all seven Lightning Generals, only to be easily electrocuted by but Skull, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku and Arthur Lucifer simultaneously as they fall to the ground, screaming in pain as a transformed Alphonse and a transformed Trisha deactivate on the ground in pain, with the seven Lightning Generals lightning teleporting back to The Lightning Wing with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects as they laugh evilly.

The Haunted House Ride, The Central City Amusement Park, Central City, Amestris – March 1, 1999 8:00 PM

Back inside the haunted house ride, Edward has finally reaches the front seat of the ride where Frown Clown is sitting, with only thirty seconds from the ride running over Winry and Trisha, Edward pounces the demon as the two struggle to take control of the ride. Edward managed to get Frown Clown off of him by kicking him in the groin with both feet, knocking the demon off the ride, this gave Edward the chance to save Winry and Trisha Jr., to which he did by pushing them out of the way, leaving no damage on the three. "There is no escape! You're doomed! I'm the mighty Frown Clown! I cannot be beaten!" Frown Clown exclaimed as he charges at Edward, Winry and Trisha Jr., only to be run over himself by his magically enhanced haunted house ride, ramming him through the ride's right wall, which also resulted in the demon and his magically enhanced ride to ram through nearby trees outside the amusement park, causing Frown Clown and his magically enhanced ride to explode with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm explosion sound effects, restoring Winry and Trisha Jr.'s happiness while picking themselves off the floor.

The Lightning Wing - March 1, 1999 8:03 PM

With his fake clown plan ruined, an enraged Lightning prepares to resurrect Frown Clown using his resurrection spell through his Lightning Scepter. "Alchemist! I will be the one who gets the last laugh! Pagani ex malo illorum qui pereunt rideat, de vestris sensu humor faciet alios straf! **RARGGH!"** The Lightning roared as he uses his Lightning Scepter to send a stroke of lightning towards Frown Clown's remains to resurrect him, which he did.

The Haunted House Ride, The Central City Amusement Park, Central City, Amestris – March 1, 1999 8:05 PM

After the chant, Frown Clown evolves into his bigger and most powerful form, Super Frown Clown! He is thirty feet tall and has centipede-like legs! All while his voice deepens as he laughs evilly. This alone caused everyone in the park to run away screaming as Super Frown Clown crashes through the amusement park's left gate. Edward then prepares his Mega Alchemist transformation. **"GO GO MEGA ALCHEMIST!"** Edward shouted as he does and finishes his Mega Alchemist transformation while activating his armor and blaster blade. "Grhh…Where's Trisha?" Winry said weakingly as she sees Trisha Jr. in front of her and hugs her as the latter cries violently. "Ssh…Ssh…Don't cry…It's okay, mommy and daddy are here…" Winry whispered as her hug made Trisha Jr. feel all better. "Winry, Trisha, Maes and Rosie are at the food court being protected by the two security guards we saw earlier today, join them and wait for me!" Edward said as Winry and Trisha Jr. nodded with the latters heading back to the food court while Super Frown Clown reenters the park to kill Edward. "You may have saved your wife and daughter from my magic, but it doesn't mean that you're all safe from me!" Super Frown Clown mocked as Edward clunched his right fist and prepares to do his Blade Blaster Attack. **"BLADE BLASTER FIRE!"** Edward shouted as he blasts Super Frown Clown with it, blowing the latter to pieces with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm explosion sound effects after roaring in pain. "Now to catch up with the others!" Edward yelled as he dashes his way back to the food court.

The Central City Amusement Park Food Court, The Central City Amusement Park, Central City, Amestris – March 1, 1999 8:11 PM

Back at the Central City Amusement Park's food court, Edward is shocked to see that the already killed security guards were actually L-Bots sent to kill Maes and Rosie, but the latters are unharmed and their mother's arms, with Alphonse, Trisha, Roy, Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer, Jean, Maria and Martin standing next to her, meaning they destroyed the L-Bots posing as the two security guards while Edward was fighting Super Frown Clown, with our heroes exchanging smiles.

The Central City Amusement Park Entrance, The Central City Amusement Park, Central City, Amestris – March 1, 1999 8:47 AM/The Central City Amusement Park, Central City, Amestris – March 1, 1999 8:15 PM

Back at the Central City Amusement Park, the Elric family, the Mustang family and Havoc family sadly leave the minorly destroyed amusement park, feeling disappointed that The Lightning ruined their fun as the flames where it was destroyed blazes into the night sky. "Trisha." Winry said. "Yeah?" Trisha Jr. asked as her mother crouches down to talk to her. "I'm really sorry about what happened today." Winry said. "That's okay mom! I shouldn't have wandered off! You taught me that!" Trisha Jr. replied happily. "I did?" Winry asked with happy confusion. "Yeah! You're the best mom ever!" Trisha said. "Thanks, Trisha!" Winry replied as she kisses Trisha Jr. on the left cheek, then them and the rest of our heroes head home.


End file.
